


Growing up

by orphan_account



Series: Bandom omegaverse [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Smut, They are both separated when their rut and heat collides with eachother, Underage - Freeform, heat - Freeform, killjoy gang, of course, patrick is a omega, patrick is like 16 and petes 25, petes a gang member, petes an alpha, ruts, young blood gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and patrick meet over the internet, when they finally meet it isnt exactly how they wanted it to go but oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing up

Patrick was scrolling through the late list of alphas that likes his page, they weren't all suited for him.

They were either too old. Too scary. Too controlling. Or just didn't look right.

Patrick was about to give up until he found an alpha nearly ten years older that matched everything patrick looked for in an alpha.

Kind, loving. Good looking, and would care for their omega. And loved cuddles.

Patrick was quick to message him.

Pattycakes: hi :)

Pweezy: hey

Pattycakes: I saw you liked my page

Pweezy: your a cute lil omega, why wouldn't i? 

Pattycakes: your good looking yourself thanks ;)

Pweezy: sorry to cut our convo short but I have to do some work. Talk later cutie ;) :*

Patrick smiled as he logged off and got into bed, he slept well that night thinking of what the alpha looked like.


End file.
